Breakdown
by Levan
Summary: Ise Nanao just can't take it anymore. However, Shunsui was more than ready to get her back up on her feet.


A/N: This is just a short birthday present for my cousin, Chona. I've taken quite an interest in Bleach and the story was really interesting, and my cousin was the real reason on why I took a liking on the Anime. I don't really know if I did well with this terribly short oneshot, but I hope I did! x_x

Enjoy! Reviews and constructive critiscisms are welcome. For flames, just PM your messages and I'll make sure I'll delete them. *grins*

Disclaimer: I want to own Bleach. Sadly, it's just darn impossible.

* * *

**Breakdown**

* * *

"Nanao-chan~"

Her eye twitched violently at his fanatical call, yet she maintained to be inconspicuous to him. With a reluctant grin, she poured down a whole bottle of sake down the sink. She sighed.

_Five more bottles to go..._

"Nanao-chaaaaan~! Where'd ya put the sake? You aren't hiding it from me again, are ya?!"

She tightened the grip around her book in a desperate attempt to weigh down her frustration. It didn't help one bit, though.

"Oh my Nanao-chan! Don't be so cold! Ya know I need all the sake I can get!"

_Nanao-chan this, Nanao-chan that... Could he just shut up already?!_

As before, she took another bottle and poured all of its contents down the sink. With a slightly forceful pound, she slammed the bottle of sake straight at the table, surprisingly soft enough to avoid it from breaking. The sound of the tap had alerted Shunsui already, and one thing he knew – Nanao-chan is ten times scarier when she's unhappy. Possibly more, now that he angered her even more from his calls.

The obstinate captain slowly sneaked his way to the kitchen of their barracks. Shunsui had nothing but his sake and he was too determined – or rather, demented that he'll face Nanao head-on if it would mean he'll get another taste of that bittersweet liquid he had come to know as sake.

Smacking his lips, he crept to the door of the kitchen, only to be welcomed by an agitated Nanao. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary of his vice-captain... Except for the glowing red light emanating from the palm of her right hand. She had endured enough, and it was inevitable.

"_Hadou 31: Shakkahou_!"

Though Nanao had casted it quite perfectly indeed, the old captain didn't have any plans to get scorched anytime soon. Seeing through her attack, he glided past the fireball with his shunpo and reappeared right by Nanao's side.

"Oh Nanao-chan, is this really necessary-"

A book to the face was all that was needed to interrupt him.

"Just shut up ALREADY. UGH!"

"_Itai..."_

Before Shunsui had completely recuperated, Nanao had already left his sight, and he could only stare at the empty space from where she was.

-

Nanao sat down, formed a fetal position and heaved a sigh before burying her face on her arms that lay above her knees. She was casually sitting at the rooftop of their barracks, the same place where her captain would usually lie down on. Somehow, she sought refuge to this place, because this was where she always felt relaxed – she would eagerly anticipate the chance to call her captain whenever she could. The pungent aroma of sake would always be negated here by the strong gush of the winds. She always loved the fresh air that was prominent about the place, as well as the spectacular view of Seireitei , almost as if she could grab the whole with a palm of her hand. The splendid echo of the birds had also given such a drastic, yet favorable effect on her.

Aside from that, she would always be happy to see her captain here, lying down on the porcelain rooftop, his beautiful pink haori gracefully swaying about by the wind and his face hidden under the safety of his sakkat. Somehow, the sight gratified her, not as a proud vice-captain, but as his right hand woman.

When a wave of spiritual pressure presented itself to her conscience, she rejected its presence and hid her face. She was well aware of him from the very moment his reiatsu drew closer to her.

"Hm? As far as I know, I was the only one who liked this spot, Nanao-chan. Never thought you'd get a liking on it too."

She balled her hands into fists, and continued to timidly hide her face as she spoke.

"Why do you have to be so... so obnoxious? You're a captain... you're supposed to be handling the work! Not me!"

Even with her eyes closed, the presence of him remained vivid to her senses, and she felt him walking down the side of the roof, towards her.

"That's why I owe a lot to you, my dear Nanao-chan."

"You're flattery won't get through me. I don't have a feeble mind like all those ladies you've spent your time with. You're just a drunk pervert, nothing more."

"That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

"I always think of it. Always."

The urge to tilt her head upwards grew more frantic when his presence became closer to hers – she felt him at her back, breathing down at her chrome, violet hair.

"Now now, there's no need for a fuss. I am your captain anyway, and as captain, I'm more than interested to hear ya out. So, is that your problem? Me, being a nuisance to your work?"

She opened her mouth but words failed to come out – she felt the sting of his words down to her heart, and the thought of him, thinking that it was all his fault, had grown out on her.

"That's... that's not it."

"Hm? Then what is?"

Her heart pounded. A moment ago he was meters away from her – now, his face was just above hers.

"Maybe because... I don't feel well whenever I'm close to you."

It had come to mind that saying that won't ever be a good decision at all – Shunsui had already burst into laughter at her words. She flushed at his reaction, and finally released the urge to look at him, snapping her head upwards to his direction.

"There's no need to laugh!"

Somehow, her words took effect and he ceased laughing, but there was something odd about his face; his inverted face that stared down, back at her. There was a certain flare in his ashen eyes that awkwardly blended with the azure sky above her, and the sight had caused her heart to skip a beat.

He lowered his lips to hers in an instant, and in that spur of the moment she felt unimaginable grace – her vision was suddenly clouded with the bursting emotion of passion. Though his breath tasted of sake, and his scent not as captivating as she had hoped for, all of those were void to her, for those were unimportant now. What mattered was the love that was brought up – a wave of emotion that swept by to both parties, which neither of the two denied or rejected.

Everything was just perfect, and it was sad for her, that it ended all too soon. Shunsui formed a wide and very familiar grin over his lips, and Nanao, feeling brighter than ever before, gazed at his handsome features.

"So, is that a good enough breather for ya?"

"Oh just shut up."

Shunsui reacted with a raised brow, and sat with her. Nanao felt his arms wrap around her, warmth enveloping throughout her body. For once, she stared at the heavens so gleefully, without a care in the world. Her focus would only remain at her beloved captain, embracing her so comfortingly.

"Nanao-chan... I just hope you won't go manic all over again after everything."

"I doubt that, taicho," she responded with a grin, "You'll just have to be ready when I feel about pounding your face."

"Oh my Nanao-chan, you're always so cold... That's what I love about you."

Maybe the tendency to her breakdown after all, was the simple demeanor of ignoring her true desire.


End file.
